


Paint Me

by Kiki9627



Series: Artist Levi and his horny husband [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acrylics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Artist!Levi, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Painting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki9627/pseuds/Kiki9627
Summary: Eren brings Levi some lunch while he's working on a painting. Good times ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written smut before. Let minnow *dorky winking* if it's any good, if I should never do this again, if you'd like to see more, if you have suggestions, etc..
> 
> I hope this brings you some entertainment. Enjoy!

Eren gathered all the ingredients he needed to make his fiancé the most delicious PB and J he ever tasted. It wasn’t hard considering how small the kitchen of their apartment was; everything seemed to be within arm’s reach.

After preparing Levi’s lunch, he wondered what the man would be working on now. While their apartment was small, Eren was more than happy to dedicate the second bedroom to being Levi’s art studio. It allowed the man the peace and space he needed to finish his work.

“Knock, knock,” Eren chimed quietly, hoping not to spook the man, “I brought you some well-deserved nourishment!”

“Oh?” Levi hummed, putting a few more strokes onto the landscape of giant trees before turning to the younger male, “Thank you.”

He set his brush and palette down, both of which were covered in different shades of greens and browns, then gratefully took the food from Eren.

“So what are you working on now?” Eren smiled, seeing the acrylic tubes lying within reach.

“Some forest I had a dream about,” Levi shrugged as he chewed gratefully, “All I saw was a bunch of big ass trees. I thought I saw a figure in the distance but it was huge. I’m kind of glad I woke before whatever it was got any closer.”

“Is that so?” Eren asked as he looked over the tiny details the man had placed into the tree limbs, receiving an affirmative grunt from Levi, “Are you almost done painting for the day? You’ve been in here since I woke up.”

“Yes,” he nodded as he put the plate aside, “Why? Are you getting lonely?”

“A little,” Eren pouted, dipping his finger into a glob of green on the palette, “Would you care to paint me now?”

He slowly ran the paint covered finger down his throat, pausing ever so slightly as he reached his Adam’s apple.

“Always,” Levi sighed huskily, already standing, “This is one of your paint shirts, correct brat?”

The shirt was obviously ruined in Levi’s eyes. There were splatters of paint from previous engagements between the two and Levi would trash it if it weren’t for the fact that that shirt meant they were both in for a lovely time.

“It is,” Eren nodded slowly, trailing his hand down his own chest, letting it rest just above his crotch, “So tell me Levi: What would you paint on me if I were your canvas?”

The older smirked at the question, already having envisioned that tan body covered in paint streaks, amongst other streaks.

“I would start with painting rivers,” he answered huskily, squeezing blue onto his palette before dipping his finger tips into the blob. He slowly ran his fingers down Eren’s face, starting just below his eyes and trailing the digits down the younger’s neck. When Eren gave a small whine, he stopped his movements, retracting his fingers to gather more blue.

“Then I would paint the course of every fish in the sea over your chest,” he continued, running the paint over Eren’s shirt instead of his skin, “But I can’t do that with this is the way. Perhaps, instead I would begin to paint the mountains, rising up to two perky peaks.”

Again he took his hands away, instead dipping them into brown and green. He kneeled in front of Eren, nuzzling the tightness in the man’s jeans with his nose. His fingers slipped under Eren’s shirt, bringing it up with his wrist as his fingertips left mountains. Levi stopped just below the nipples, raising himself just enough to be able to make contact with the numbs.

“But if they raised that high, I wouldn’t be able to do this,” he moaned as he gently licked one of the nipples, quickly taking it into his mouth to suck on and nip at.

“Ah! Levi!” Eren gasped as he ran his hands through Levi’s black locks, his back leaning against a table.

Levi never let up though, slowly running his hands up and down the younger’s torso.

“I think y-you’re,” Eren stammered, his breath airy and soft, “O-out of paint. A-and the shirt is still- ah! Still in the wa-ay.”

Once his piece was out, Levi showed mercy if only to restock his fingers. Slowly, deliberately, Levi stepped in front of Eren, taking his sweet time to lift the shirt off of Eren, reveling in the sight before him. That unpainted chest was so solid, so pure. He felt such a great urge to cover that perfection in a thousand colors.

“What will you paint now?” Eren asked softly, a deep red set in his cheeks, still streaked with a vibrant blue.

“Just colors,” Levi hummed, randomly dipping a finger in his paint before dragging it along the younger’s naked arm while he licked those beautiful lips that quivered in delight.

Between those sweet lips and the trails of smooth paint, Eren couldn’t keep his thought process intact. It took several minutes for him to pull Levi from his shoulder and in front of his face.

“I think you forgot several other obstacles,” he huffed, grounding his hips into the shorter man’s.

“Then I’ll take care of those as well,” Levi smirked, keeping their faces so close, their noses touched and their breath mingled. His fingers worked to undo the button of Eren’s jeans while their lips reconnected. Levi darted hip tongue out, tasting the younger’s lips before Eren opened them. He continued to struggle with the button hole while he explored Eren’s mouth, slowly going over smooth teeth and a hot tongue.

When he realized he needed to focus, he retracted his lips, facing the boy’s pants. Eren couldn’t stop the giggle when Levi finally undid his pants.

“Don’t kill the mood brat,” he huffed as he quickly undid the zipper and pulled the offending material down to the man’s ankles.

“Sorry,” he continued to giggle, struggling to catch his breath as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them away, “You’re just so smooth all the time. It’s kind of nice to see you can be human and have trouble.”

Levi growled lightly while his hands squeezed the still covered cheeks of Eren’s ass.

“It’s not really fair though,” Levi groaned, grounding into Eren now, “You’re so revealed, yet you haven’t even attempted to do away with my cloths. Did you just expect me to paint and blow you?”

Eren blushed deeply as Levi’s face moved so that his teeth could nibble on Eren’s ears.

“Of course not babe,” he moaned, his hips instinctively bucking as those fingers squeezed and massaged his cheeks. Without any hesitation, Eren made quick work of Levi’s button and zipper.

After they were both without pants, Levi covered his fingers and palms in paint before sliding to his knees. His hands formed broad lines and curves up Eren’s legs, from ankles to hips, slipping under the cloth and back out. As his hands painted the beautiful body, his tongue pressed against the tent of Eren’s boxers, spread flat to feel as much of the hardness underneath as possible.

Eren gasped as he clenched fists full of Levi’s shirt.

“Levi!” he moaned loudly, “Fuck! Oh please, fuck me already!”

“I thought you wanted me to paint you,” Levi smirked as his drying hands spread over Eren’s thighs, feeling up the soft flesh at his fingertips.

“I-I,” he gasped when Levi sucked on the head through the material, “I think your p-painting is finished. Hu-ah! Now would be a good- god! Ah! Right like that!”

“Now you want me to just keep sucking?” Levi asked with a mischievous tone, “Come on Eren, make up my mind.”

“I want you inside me,” Eren breathed heavily, pulling at Levi’s shirt, “I want you now.”

“As you wish,” he smirked again before standing as he pushed the younger man’s boxers down, “Hop up.”

Eren brought himself up onto the surface of Levi’s table, instantly spreading his legs while Levi dug into a drawer for a bottle of lube.

“My fingers are kind of covered in paint right now,” he chuckled as he popped open the bottle, “Besides, I prefer watching you stretch yourself on those lovely fingers.”

Eren nodded breathlessly as he quickly coated his clean fingers with the smooth gel.

“Slowly, love,” Levi moaned as one of Eren’s fingers rubbed against the tight hole.

As the single digit slide in, painfully slow, Eren sighed loudly, finally getting a little relief. While Eren stretched himself, Levi did away with his own shirt and boxers.

“C-can I add another now?” Eren asked dreamily, barely holding himself up on his shaking arm as the one finger moved in and out smoothly.

“That would be fine,” Levi smiled as he opened a condom and put it on while Eren slowly pushed in a second finger.

“Come here,” Eren demanded as he popped the bottle open before setting it down to hold his hand out. Levi got the message and squeezed a bit of lube in the younger man’s hand as he stepped between his spread knees. With his new angle of sitting up, Eren couldn’t move his fingers much but he could feel so much more against his walls.

Without another word, Eren began to run his hand up and down Levi’s shaft, coating it thoroughly. Levi hissed at the sweet sensation while Eren rubbed him and scissored himself.

“I think you’re ready, love,” Levi moaned before Eren laid back, removing his fingers with a groan, “Tell me if I need to go slower or stop.”

Eren nodded lazily while Levi lined himself with the younger man’s entrance. Levi pulled one of those long tanned legs up by the knee, giving himself a better angle before slowly pressing in.

Eren just about screamed in pleasure, throwing profanities and praises into the air.

“Not God, just me,” Levi smirked once he was fully within the tight hole, “Ready for me to move?”

“Y-yes,” Eren nodded while his legs and arms started to shake from the thrill. His one leg hung off the table while the other hung onto Levi’s shoulder, making the man stay close.

Levi moaned as he pulled out till just the tip of his head stayed inside before slamming back into Eren.

“Oh god! Levi!” Eren yelped , digging the heel of his foot into the man’s ass to keep him where he was.

“I haven’t found it yet,” Levi huffed with a smirk, “Save your screaming and hostage taking for when I do.”

At that, Eren lowered his foot back down, waiting for Levi to move in search of that special spot. Whenever he pulled out, he tried to re-angle himself so that he would eventually hit it dead on. After a few minutes of pounding into Eren, the younger let out another piercing scream, letting him know he had found it.

He began to quicken his pace, snapping his hips into Eren’s but making sure he never left that spot.

Eren continued to cry out in pleasure, saliva escaping the corners of his open mouth while his eyes were screwed shut.

“Don’t scream too loudly or the neighbors may phone the police,” Levi joked with a puffing breath, sweat coating his brow and back. His warning fell on deaf ears as Eren continued to call him name again and again.

“L-Levi! I’m- ah! I’m s-so close!” Eren babbled, trying to warn the man as heat coiled in his stomach.

“Me too, love,” Levi moaned, still squeezing Eren’s ass while trying to dig his thrust deeper and harder.

“Levi!” Eren called again with a loud moan, “God! Uh-ah! I don’t want to cum yet!”

“Is that so?” Levi asked, never letting up but re-angling his thrust to drag it out.

“No,” Eren moaned, “No I want to c-cum when it’s so m-much, I can’t even screa-ah! Ah! Levi! Mark me! Please, make me yours! I want you to make me one-hundred percent yours!”

Levi bent over enough so that he could begin sucking on Eren’s shoulder, biting and nipping before sucking hard at the flesh. Eren’s own dick bounced between their stomachs, feeling underappreciated. While he was leaving his mark, Eren seemed to lose his voice as he kept his mouth open but not much sound came out.

“Of course you’re mine, love,” Levi moaned as he hit Eren’s prostate dead on, ramming into over and over while leaving Eren’s tanned thigh to stroke his cock until white hot streaks shot from the shaft, flying up his stomach and chest. At the sight, Levi could no longer restrain himself as he felt his own release flowing out. He slowed his motions, little by little until he had fully stopped, resting his chest against Eren’s and his head against the man’s shoulder.

“How was that babe?” Eren asked with what little voice he had left while his legs dangled off the table and Levi laid across him.

“Beautiful,” he moaned as he pulled out, “But now I think it’s time for a shower.”

“I agree,” Eren smiled brightly as they both stood up and dragged their boxers on.

“That sandwich was delicious by the way,” Levi commented as he grabbed the rest of his cloths.

“Well good,” Eren laughed as they left the room to clean up, “And that painting really is beautiful! I can’t wait to see it once it’s finished.”

“Thank you, love,” Levi beamed as he squeezed Eren’s ass while they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Perverts. I'm just kidding (or am I???), I wrote the damn thing.
> 
> If you're offended by the obscene amount of wasted paint: it wasn't wasted and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed but don't feel pressured to leave any (I know I wouldn't) *heavily blushing*


End file.
